The Bet
by xMarinx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga make a bet on who can steal Kagome's heart first. It doesn't matter who is hurt in the process! What will they do to win?
1. A new girl, a new fight

_Hey, I brought this story back, which I had inteened to do anyway, but after the removal of it (and all of my reviews TT.TT I loved you guys) I really got serious...now it is back!! Redone, with my new skills!! ^^   
Editing takes a lot of time, I pratically rewrite and add more, and more detail. I have now as well. ^__^ I gives this story more life!! hehe  
Please review and tell me if you like it!!   
  
_ ** Disclaimer- Inuyasha: Oh God, I thought when it was gone, so removed was my humliation! :: shakes head ::  
xMarinx: :: glomps Inuyasha :: I AM SO GLAD!!! TT___TT We have 10+ chapters together!!   
Inuyasha: Onna, you don't own me!!! Get off!!!   
xMarinx: :: clings ::   
  
_Chapter 1_**  
The new girl, a new fight   
  
Kagome stepped into the hallway and pulled on her new uniform. Day one of a new school, Day two of a new town. She sighed and began to put on her shoes.   
The circumstances of the move made it worse. She was happy to be living with her grandfather, but she wished her father was here with them.   
She stopped, one leg lifted in the air, hand on her shoe. Her thoughts had taken over her mind. She tried to remember the smell of her father, the way it felt to have him hug her.   
She waved her arms wildly as she tried to regain her balance. Her brother's cat Buyo had begun to rub against her stable leg throwing off her balance.   
As the clock on the wall caught her attention she began to hop down the stairs trying to put her shoe on. But it was difficult to do so and remain balanced. Needless to say there were a few close calls in which she would have met those stairs.   
"I am going to be late!" she yelled from the staircase.   
"Your fault!" yelled her little brother Sota.   
He threw the rest of the toast at his plate and dusted off his hands.  
"Well, bye mom, grandpa, I am leaving now so I wont be **LATE** like other _air headed _members of this family!"  
He chuckled as he heard her try to keep balance.  
"Watch it Sota!" Kagome threatened hoping down the hall successfully pulling on her shoe. She grabbed her briefcase and ran for the door.  
"Love yah Mama, Grandpa!"  
Her mother and grandfather waved cheerfully as Kagome followed her brother out the doorway.  
After walking down the shrine steps Kagome looked at her brother.  
"Take care you," she said smiling at her brother.   
Sota nodded,   
"You too Onne-chan!"  
Sota then ran off in the opposite direction of where Kagome was heading. She stared at him until he rounded another corner and vanished from her site.   
Kagome sighed and walked toward her school, her mind picking up on her thoughts from earlier.   
After her father had died her mother had decided to move in with there grandfather. He was old(er) after all, and he really did need someone to be with him. His health was also declining recently. Kagome knew that her mother wanted to be there for her father when he needed her the most.   
Never the less, the move meant pulling Kagome and Sota away from their lives. Out of their schools, away from their friends, away from everything they had grown up with. Not to mention that is was in the middle of the school year. Now they were living in an old shrine.  
The shrine was far from normal (though most shrines couldn't be classified as normal), and her grandfather loved to continuously make up insane stories of the land in which the shrine sat on. How it was a major part of Feudal Japan, and the God Tree and the concealed well were all that was left of it.   
The _God Tree_ just looked like an old tree, and Sota and herself were forbidden to enter the concealed well.   
"After all, one of you could be seriously hurt!"  
Kagome fell forward and began her (constant) struggle to remain balanced. Someone once again had disrupted her body's balance. This time it appeared to be a girl.   
When Kagome had regained her balance she stared at the girl.  
She had long dark hair falling down to her mid back. It was tied low, just enough to keep the hair from flying into her face. Her eyes were a vivid brown color, large and beautiful, accented by her eye make-up (which was brilliant). The girl was stunningly beautiful, and she was wearing the same outfit as Kagome.  
"Gomen!" the girl shouted.   
She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and looked her over quickly as to check and make sure that she was alright.   
"It's okay!! I'm okay!" Kagome replied to assure the girl.  
"You must be new," the girl said, "I haven't seen you before. My name is Sango," Sango said smiling.  
"Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome replied smiling back at Sango.  
Sango smile turned apologetic.  
"I am really sorry about hitting you Kagome-chan. I wasn't paying attention; I was trying to get away from this..."  
Sango was cut short as a male voice rang through the air, the sound echoing off the trees and filling the girl's ears again.   
Sango winced as if in pain as she tried to sneak away.  
"My Goddess Sango," rang the voice of a boy with black hair and vibrant blue eyes, "I have found you once again!"   
His voice reeked of drama. It sounded as if he was trying to addition for some sort of soap opera.br "Another one!" he exclaimed in the same dramatic tone, "The Goddesses all are together."   
He grabbed Kagome's hand and went to one knee and kissed her hand gently.   
"Such a fair and beautiful lady," he whispered.   
Sango made a gagging motion while rolling her eyes, making sure that is was _quite_ visible to the new girl.  
"Leave her along hentai!" Sango said glaring at him.  
"My name is Miroku," he said standing up and disregarding Sango's comment. He had no intention of leaving either of the girls in front of him alone.   
Kagome quickly rubbed the back of her hand on her shirt.  
"Kagome," she said cautiously.  
He bowed to the girls.  
"Ladies, may I have the honor of walking you two the rest of the way to school?"  
After about a minute of silence he turned his head upwards. He saw that both females had walked off, not giving his _generous_ offer any thought.  
"Wait up!" he called as he began to run after them.   
  
Sango had been appalled seeing that Kagome had only one class with her.  
Kagome seemed like an interesting girl and she wanted to get to know her better, and having only one class with her wasn't the way to do it.   
Sango huffed angrily and glared forward in determination. Kagome laughed quietly as Sango marched toward the office.  
Kagome heard the slamming of a hand onto a desk and something about unfairness to students.   
It was almost impossible for Kagome to catch all of what was being said, but she had heard threats of break detention and angry parents, and something about 'with drawl of a large...' something.   
The older man's voice seemed to change to light and happy instantly.   
The next thing that Kagome was able to hear was a printer going off.  
Sango marched out of the office with a smug look upon her face. She extended her hand that contained a piece of paper.   
Checking it Kagome saw that it was a new schedule with her name on it.   
"Shall we go to first period?" Sango asked.   
  
The two girls headed down the hall talking and then bursting out into laughter receiving odd glances from other students (not that they were noticed by the two girls anyway).   
Sango told Kagome of her brave actions to make sure that they weren't separated.   
Kagome found it funny and even wondered why it wasn't Sango that ran the school.  
"So what else goes on here that I need to know about?" Kagome asked.   
Sango opened her mouth to reply when the shrill ringing of the bell stopped their conversation.  
Sango and Kagome sped up their walk to a slow run as not to be late.   
When the two neared the door way there was the sound of fighting. Sango gave her eye roll and sighed.  
"Not another fight!" she said as she began to message her temples.  
Kagome and Sango enter the class room to see the two boys glares locked on the other.   
One of the boys had piercing yellow eyes and long white hair that stopped above his butt. And stationed a top his head were two dog type ears that were twitching.   
The next male had black hair that was drawn into a ponytail. His eyes were a pale blue color. His ears pointed out slightly and wrapped around his waist was what seemed to be a furry brown belt.   
"Who is that?" Kagome managed to get out of her mouth.   
She tried to keep from drooling as she stared at the two boys utterly mystified and bewitched by their 'far from normal' appearances.   
"Inuyasha is the boy with the white hair, and Kouga the boy with the black," Sango said, "They fight more that the nezumi and neko, I swear."  
"Kawaii," Kagome whispered her eyes enlarging as she began to stare at the ears on top of Inuyasha's head.   
_I want to touch them, _she thought with hungry desire.   
The teacher entered the class room and began to quite the class, but not before some serious threatening of the two males.  
As class went on Kagome tried hard to pay attention, but she couldn't ignore the tingling sensation on the back of her neck.   
She turned around to make sure that no one was looking at her, only to lock eyes with two piercing yellow ones.   
Besides his cute dog ears, he was quite handsome. She found him, very pleasant to look at.   
Inuyasha then noticed that his eyes were locked on to hers. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.  
Kagome turned back around to the front.  
Then again, if he continued on with _that_ sour look, his face might stick that way.   
She decided promptly that that wasn't the least bit attractive.  
  
**[-Lunch-]**  
  
The two girls entered the lunch room and after smelling the air they wrinkled their noses in disgust. After about a minute of eye conversation, the two friends headed over to a table deciding that they weren't hungry.  
They were shortly joined by a tray of food and (much to Sango's distaste) Miroku. He sat down and opened his plastic fork and dug into what appeared to be meat loaf.  
"Go away, and take that disgusting _food_ with you!" Sango groaned.   
She grabbed her nose and turned away.  
After swallowing Miroku looked up at her beaming proudly,  
"This seems to me like an old conversation!" he stated coolly waving his fork at her, "It seems to me you ask..."  
"Tell," Sango interrupted.  
"...me," Miroku continued, "to go away everyday." Sango 'hmphed' softly, still holding her nose and looking away.  
"But, I never leave," he said, "and I don't plan to today either!" Miroku finished proudly as he dug back into his ...what was that again...meatloaf?  
Sango smiled in spite of herself, blushing a little.  
He never did leave, and she was flattered (though she would never admit it out loud).  
Kagome's eyes darted back and forth between the two until Sango's head turned to Miroku, eyes glaring.   
Kagome jumped a little as a tray slammed down next to Miroku. She was also startled to see Inuyasha was the one it belonged to. He glared/growled at Kagome, and turned to Sango. "What is she doing here?" he asked.  
He turned his gaze back to Kagome and began to study her face. His eyes memorized her face. Though, there wasn't much memorizing to it. It was a familiar face, and he hated it. She was too familiar looking.  
Sango's head snapped up to glare at Inuyasha, "**I** invited her!" Sango snapped, "And she will stay! I don't care if you like it or not!"   
Inuyasha grunted and he to mimicked the other boy and dug into the meat-like substance.  
Another boy began approach to the ever growing table. Though, unlike the other two males, he didn't carry a lunch tray with him. He made it a habit not to eat meat that was a pale green color.  
The boy raised his eyebrow as he inspected the table's occupants, and then he sent a confused look in Inuyasha's direction.  
"Is Kikyo sitting with us again?" he questioned.  
Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and slammed them against the table. The four people jumped a little bit and looked up at Inuyasha.   
"That girl is **NOT** Kikyo!" he yelled glaring at the boy, "You know that damn well Kouga!"  
Kouga smirked knowing that he had hit, quite possibly, the only soft spot Inuyasha had.   
Kouga leaned over a little and grabbed Kagome's chin and gently turned her face to look at his.   
Kagome felt the blood run up her neck and to her face. Never had a boy grabbed her face and lean in so closely to her own.   
"Your quite right mutt boy. You're Kagome, correct?" Kouga asked her as he dropped her chin and sat beside her, not letting his eyes wander from her face. "I am Kouga."  
Inuyasha felt his blood boiling and a quiet growl arose from his throat.  
Kouga looked up. Inuyasha was declaring this girl as _his_ perhaps?   
It was known to him that Kikyo was a soft spot to Inuyasha, and this girl's look and scent was very close to Kikyo's.   
So Inuyasha didn't want Kouga to touch her? The growl was the issuing of a new challenge. It was always Inuyasha's sign of a challenge. It was the beginning of another fight. These fights were only small battles in the war. The fight for the top.   
  
Kouga pulled Inuyasha's jacket when he tried to walk to his next class.   
"I caught your little growl," Kouga said smirking, "Jealous I can have what you want, mutt? Want to challenge me?"  
"For that girl?" he scoffed, "Not that rancid smelling wench."  
Kouga chuckled.   
"I see that you are becoming afraid puppy boy. That is quiet all right, I understand."   
Kouga turned to walk away.  
Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder making sure to burry his sharp nails into the boy's shoulder (not that Kouga noticed). He snarled at the boy, gnashing his teeth at him.   
"Afraid of you? Don't make me laugh."  
"Okay fine then, lets play a little game, shall we?"  
Inuyasha looked at the boy slyly and nodded him forward. "The winner gets $500," he said greedily, "The loser.... Is, as the name states, a loser."  
"What is your bet?" Inuyasha asked watching Kouga carefully. The stakes weren't high (though he **would not!** be called loser and have Kouga named winner), so what was the catch?  
"The first one to screw her wins." Kouga said in a harsh whisper while smirking. This little game could turn out to be fun, "but you can't rape her or bribe her with money or any of that shit. You have to make her want you. You have to make her love you."  
Inuyasha's grip softened on the boy's shoulder. That was the catch.   
"I have better things to do with my time," Inuyasha said as he let go of Kouga's arm and turned to leave.   
"I understand," Kouga said with a smirk. "It is hard to enter a bet knowing you're going to lose."  
"Fine," Inuyasha said grabbing Kouga's hand and shaking it roughly and then throwing it aside like a poisonous snake, "You got your little bet!"   
Kouga had hit on another spot, Inuyasha's pride.   
Kouga smirked. "Then let the games begin."   
Kouga flicked his wrist into a small wave as he walked away leaving Inuyasha staring after him  
  
_ Hehe!! ^^ what did you think?! Much better ne!? Tell me please!!!   
-xMarinx_


	2. All fun and games

_Haha ^^;;; I didn't want to take so long to update, but with putting up my website, I haven't found the time, even though chapter 2 has been done for quite a while. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, it was fabulous.   
Chapter two is another **longer** chapter, and is fabulous, if I do say so myself!! I think that all you fans will enjoy it.   
For all of you who do enjoy this fic, I am starting a web site about it where I will do fan art for every chapter, and I will post the URL at a latter date so make sure to keep an eye out for it. ^__^  
And I think that that is it!!   
  
_ ** xMarinx: :: pats Inuyasha's head :: This is wonderful you know, that _I_ as a writer have the power to control every move of your hand....  
Inuyasha: You know, you seem over confident of your skills....DON'T TOUCH ME ONNA!!   
xMarinx : :: eyes water :: Why do you treat me so baddly, I feed you!!   
Inuyasha: Tell them that you don't own me!!   
xMarinx: :: glomps :: I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!! **  
  
**_Chapter 2_**  
All Fun and Games  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into his English class, head pounding. He brushed off his claws on his uniform. He wrinkled up his nose, it stunk of Kouga's blood. There was a real scent to hate. Kouga was the lowest form of life. He didn't even deserve to be associated with pond scum. Much less any female (no matter how rancid she smelled.)  
There was something about this new woman though. After overlooking the fact that she smelled just a little bit the same, and looked a little bit the same, he realized she was nothing like Kikyo.   
Then there was the thought of Kouga actually trying to make some sort of 'move' on this new woman. Just the thought of Kouga's filthy hands touching this new woman's skin angered him.   
He growled quietly not really thinking.   
_Damn wolf..._ he thought as the new woman, or Kagome, entered his vision.  
Yes, she was different. Her features seemed more relaxed than that of Kikyo. She was also a little short (which added to the cuteness of the girl). Her hair was a bit more fluffy and wavy (he also found this quite attractive).   
"Sango!!" Kagome squealed, "Algebra 2 really isn't that hard!"  
Her voice was louder as well. The squeal had caused him to flatten his ears against his head.   
Kami-sama, he hopped she wasn't like that all the time, he would a have a constant headache.   
Sango let out a tired sigh,  
"For you, Miss No-it-All! For me though it is difficult. Like what the hell is **The Natural Base _e_**?"  
"Oh that," said Kagome.   
This time her voice was smoother, softer, even sexy.   
He watched Kagome's finger move down the page as she looked for the page of the Natural Base e. She found it and proclaimed so in a proud voice. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Kagome began to explain the "**The Natural Base _e_**." He got lost in her explanation after something like e=1/0!, but he had gotten lost in the sound of her voice.   
Sango looked up when Kagome stopped,  
"It is complicated, I tell you...." Sango pouted.   
Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Inuyasha moved in front of Sango and places his hand on the book.   
"Kagome," he said.  
She started up at him,  
"You called me Kagome," she breathed.   
She was unable to pull her eyes away from his. His lips drew into a smirk as he watched her melt a little. He seemed to forget the spell he had been under only moments before.   
"I would like you to show me how to do that," he said ignoring her comment and pointing at the book. "I am failing that class. Maybe you could help me after school?"   
Kagome blushed a little bit as she felt chills move up her spine. As she looked at his face she decided that that didn't help her at all. The smirk that he wore only pleased her mind.  
_Mama isn't going to be home today… _she thought.   
It gave her something to worry about, but then again it to teased her mind. She mentally scolded herself for thinking in a way that was at all questionable. Besides, when did she even begin to think that way? She came to the conclusion that she had never thought that way and she wouldn't begin now.   
She was also a little afraid to think at all, the way Inuyasha was staring at her, she was sure that Inuyasha was reading her mind.   
Kagome lifted her hand to her chin and made her face appear to the two that she was thinking hard. Inuyasha, despite outward appearances, became a little nervous that she might already have plans.   
"Is five a good time?"  
Inuyasha moved all worry out of the way. After all this was the girl's first day, why would she have plans (other that to unpack)?   
He leaned against the desk, and he too looked like he was sorting through some sort of metal agenda.  
"I guess that is okay," he replied finally, "Where do you live?"  
Kagome grabbed a pen that was sitting on her desk and searched for a piece of paper. After finding it she had to think for a moment not to write down her old address. _I don't remember the street address,_ she thought biting her lip.   
She decided that directions from the school would have to be good enough.  
She looked upward and handed the piece of paper to him explaining about the directions.   
He grabbed the paper from her,  
"At five," he said. He let the smirk play across his lips again as he leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "Wear something sexy."  
Kagome stiffened a little bit and blush crept from her neck upward as he walked away.   
Had he been serious?   
Her shock was too much to look at him, let alone speak to him.  
Sango noticed her friend's blushing state and laughed a little bit. She nudged Kagome's shoulder to steal her attention away from whatever Inuyasha had just whispered in her ear. Knowing Inuyasha it was probably something dirty that would make any girl of innocence blush in the same way Kagome was now.  
"Have a crush on that guy?" Sango asked.   
Kagome jerked her head up quickly, gaping at Sango,  
"N—no… I—I'm…j—just…and he s-sa-said…" Kagome stammered while waving her hands back and forth and shaking her head.   
"Your blush would indicate otherwise," she said deciding to tease her new friend a little, "You want…"  
Sango was cut off by the ever shrill and irritating sound of the bell. She groaned and walked to her seat beside Kagome. She'd be damned if English class and some talk about capitalization was going to stop her fun.  
The teacher entered and stood at the podium. She opened her book and adjusted her glasses and glared at the class as if it were their fault that she was there.   
The teacher began her speech with 'no talking' and then went on to start a most boring, old, and redundant lecture about things they had learned back in 2nd grade.   
As the teacher became engrossed in her grammar book Sango leaned her head over a little and made a sound to get Kagome's attention again. It had seemed like her friend had been lost in the dull lecture.   
"Your thinking about him again," Sango began in a mysterious voice.  
Kagome's response was the returning of color to her cheeks and the shaking of her head, only less wildly this time.  
"You lie terribly. You know you are thinking about him. His looks explain to you that he appears on the wild side. You never knew you were attracted to bad boys. "Sango smirked, "You are thinking about what he will do with you when you are alone.   
"His hands are perfect, despite what you thought. The perfection comes with experience, and you want to feel the sensation of those hands on your skin. "It burns in a pleasant way sending chills and shocks through your body.   
"He lifts his hand to your face and touches your cheek gently and cups it in his hand. He does this to lift your face upward.   
"Your cheeks become warm as he leans down to steal away your first kiss. A warm tingling sensation courses through your body, filling you with warmth. Your eyes fall shut as you enjoy the way his wonderful lips feel against yours.  
"When he finally pulls away you whine. Why did he stop? But your protest doesn't last long as his lips drop down to meet your skin once again. His lips move down your neck. You move your head in a way to provide him with better access. It is the greatest pleasure that you have ever felt."  
Kagome's blush was coming increasingly red. She couldn't believe what Sango was saying!!   
She wasn't the only one. A white ear twitch as did an eye. Inuyasha couldn't quite place his finger on the emotion he was feeling, though it was probably a bit of embarrassment. To fan the flame Sango didn't seem to be ready to stop, until Kagome had passed out from embarrassment.   
Kagome's hands were plastered flat on the desk and she was staring strait a head while sitting as still as a statue. This added to Sango's pleasure, Kagome was wonderful, and she was being an unusually good sport about it.   
"You feel his perfect hands move up your stomach followed by the wave of chill bumps on your skin as you become accustomed to his touch. Then his hand moves under..."  
Kagome let out a loud squeak as the thoughts played in her mind. His hand moves under what? Kagome would never know and Sango would never finish, the teacher had cleared her throat loudly very irritated that Kagome's squeak had pulled her out of her grammar book. Sango and snapped her body upright and Kagome had stopped pressing her hands so hard on the desk.  
"Please tell us of your conversation ladies, I am sure that is more important than this."   
Kagome disagreed greatly, but she refused to voice her opinion to the snickering teenagers in the class.   
What really had Kagome though was the smirk that Sango wore. Sango opened her mouth and Kagome swore that she was going to tell.  
"Nothing is more important than _well_ grammar, so by all means _learn_ me something teacher," Sango said while shooting the teacher a dirty glare (which the was returned for Sango's mistake).   
Sango smiled triumphantly. Kagome wondered again why Sango just didn't take over the school?  
At the end of class Sango apologized and explained to her friend her mischievous side. Kagome had forgiven her and even laughed about the way she had been sitting.  
"Don't do it again?" Kagome asked as she let out a tiered sigh. The images were still fresh on her mind, way to never think that way.   
Inuyasha didn't plan to let everything be okay, he wanted to make those chill bumps rise up as a result of his 'experienced' hands.   
As he moved past her he paused slightly in his walk to let his fingers slip slowly up the back of her uniform. He felt chill bumps cover her body. He pulled his hand away and continued to walk.  
The conversation, along with Kagome's reaction, had provided the most interesting sort of information.  
She was pure, completely. So much she hadn't even been kissed. At her age she must have felt that a first kiss was quite special. Oh to take it from her would be an interesting turn. He loved the sound of her gasp as he walked away, his touch had taken away her breath. Yes, this bet would be most interesting indeed.   
You would have thought that he felt a twinge of remorse for playing with her feelings.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a light touch on her lower back and then disappear as quickly as it had come. Ah, but she wished it hadn't disappeared, those fingers, that touch, they were wonderful.  
She had guessed that it was Inuyasha, as he had stood beside her for an instant and then walk out.   
If it was him, Kami-sama, his hands were nice.  
Sango didn't know what to make of Kagome's look, but she knew that she wasn't speaking. Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face.  
"Kagome? You okay, I said I was sorry, I really meant it!! It was just a joke!"  
Without moving or looking away from the place her eyes had fallen, she spoke.  
"Have you ever felt someone touch you as they walked past? Not just an accidental hit, but one on purpose?"  
Suddenly she felt a little juvenile for asking this question. After all they just so happened to be surrounded by hormone driven teenagers. Hormone driven males, of course they had reached out a time or two when they should have kept their hands away.  
"All the time," Sango said very nonchalantly, "_With Miroku-the-Groper_ walking around I don't know of anyone that hasn't."   
Kagome giggled at her comment.  
Sango smiled happily, yes she was the queen of every sort of comeback,  
"Let's get to our next class, ne?"  
She led Kagome out and down the hall.   
  
When the bell finally rung the two girls sighed happily. They were free at last.   
The day had seemed unusually hard and boring to Kagome, especially since English class, but still five was still an eternity away. She hadn't decided if she was dreading it or looking forward to it.   
Most of the students had already left the room, there were only a few students that had leaned back against their chairs sighing happily that the bell had signaled the end of the day rather than a passing of one class to the next.   
Sango was one of them, she had closed all her notebooks and leaned back in her chair letting out a happy sigh.  
She saw Kagome putting her things away and laughed at her,   
"Good luck," she said not taking her eyes off the ceiling.   
Kagome didn't overlook the sly grin that was plastered on face.  
"Good luck with what?" Kagome asked returning to putting away her books.   
"Your little tutoring session of course. Maybe he is good at something else instead of math…"  
Kagome dropped the book she was trying to put in her briefcase. She looked up to Sango.  
"Wh—what…did you say?"  
Sango laughed.   
"Just tell me if the fantasy comes true!? I want to see if I can tell the future…"   
"Sango!"  
She sat up waving her hand at Kagome.  
"I am just teasing you," Sango sat up and stared at her friend, "I don't like Inuyasha very much. I think you could do better than him."   
Kagome just stared at her for a second.  
"Then why…"  
"Just wanted to see what you looked like when you blush!!"  
"But Sango, you said..." Kagome started.   
Sango waved off her comment and told her that she was sorry again. Kagome forgave her again seeing as she really did like Sango's mischievous side. It let her know that things with Sango would never be dull.   
When Kagome and Sango parted it was at the large staircase that lead up to her grandfather's old and mysterious shrine.   
Sango promised to meet Kagome outside the shrine in the morning, but she better not be late. The teachers took whatever excuse they could get away with to land her in some sort of trouble, and tardiness was one of them.   
Kagome had nodded. She could understand after spending the day with Sango. Though she still believed that Sango owned the high school.  
Kagome was waving at Sango while walking up the stairs, she turned her face around just before she had run into someone.   
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kouga standing in front of her. She was most certain as she looked at him that the furry thing around his waist wasn't a belt at all. Kagome reached out to touch it, and she felt Kouga's hand grab her own and let her hand slide over the furry thing.   
"It is a tail," he said still leading her hand over it, "I bet you have never seen on before?"  
Kagome shook her head still staring at the tail. It was wonderfully soft to her fingers. She felt herself blush as she looked up at Kouga. He smiled at her handsomely. It wasn't like the evil smirk that Inuyasha wore, but a kind smile. It to made warmth flood her body from the roots of her hair into the tips of her toes.   
Her hand was still in Kouga's (though not touching the tail anymore) and there was no protest as he laced his fingers in between hers.   
"Kagome," he said in a wonderful voice, "I want you to be my woman,"   
Kagome fell over onto the steps, the only thing that kept her from rolling downward was Kouga grabbed tightly on to her arm, pulling her upright.   
His blush was a dark shade of crimson as he looked at her, refusing to meet her gaze.   
"I was being too forward, please excuse my word usage Kagome-sama. I hope you will forgive my offensive words to you. " Kouga turned his head to the side after making sure that Kagome's hand was in his own, "Since I saw you today, I have been unable to remove you from my mind. "  
Those were the words that pleased her ears, only she didn't know how to respond to them. She barely knew this boy yet!!   
She closed her eyes and stared at the ground for a moment. She loosened her grip on his hand signaling that she wanted to let go. She let the arm fall limply to one side as she searched for the correct words to say to him.   
"I don't know you Kouga," she whispered.   
She looked up at him and he smiled wonderfully at her.   
"I understand Kagome," he said in his wonderful voice, "I hope you will allow me the chance to get to know you better."   
Her eyes light up,   
"I would really love that Kouga-kun!" she said brightly.   
"Then I will see you tomorrow at school," he said.   
Kouga exposed his left hand that had been resting casually behind his back. In it was a beautiful brown and yellow sunflower. It was unusually bright and cheery and brought a the same sort of smile onto Kagome's face as Kouga held it up to her.  
"It dwindles in comparison to that smile," he said.   
He leaned forward and kissed her cheek,   
"Sleep well tonight princess," he said as he ran down the shrine steps and disappeared into the street.   
She held the flower closely to her chest smiling and feeling usually beautiful. He had just light up her day (though asking her to be _his woman_ had been completely unexpected, and some what of a shock) and her life. She sighed happily as she walked up the shrine steps humming. What a first day.   
Her humming filled the Higurashi household as she entered the foyer. Her mother and grandfather who were getting ready to leave stared at her.   
"Did you have good day Kagome-chan?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her.   
"Brilliant," she said, holding the sunflower to her chest, "Things and people just seem better at this school," Kagome finished walking past her mother and into the house.   
Mrs. Higurashi signaled her father to stay there for a moment so that she could quickly talk to her daughter. She followed the happy and glowing teen into the living room where Kagome plopped down happily on a couch. The elder Higurashi put her hands on her hips and stared at her daughter.  
"What happened today?" she asked kindly.   
Kagome sat up, and began explaining to her mother what had happened in the say (while excluding the parts about Inuyasha's 'sexy' comment and Sango's wild and embarrassing fantasies).  
After telling her mother about the tutoring session her mother became somewhat skeptical about leaving her daughter alone with some male whom she knew nothing about. Kagome felt a little sad that her mother couldn't trust her. Mrs. Higurashi assured Kagome it had nothing to do with Kagome but the boy. What sort of boy was he? Most likely some kind of punk that didn't care about school. Defiantly not the sort of boy she wanted to leave her daughter home alone with.   
The convincing thought from her mother was that Sota was due to arrive home sometime around 5. He had gone to play soccer with some boy in his class named Shippou. Obviously Kagome wasn't the only one to make a new friend.   
There was an aggravated clearing of Kagome's Grandfather's throat that interrupted their conversation. Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's cheek, and told her she loved her before she joined up with her father in the foyer and headed out the door.   
Kagome sighed tiredly, but the day was far from over, and she trudged upstairs to get ready for the next part of it.   
  
**[- 4:48 p.m.-]**  
  
As Kagome looked in her mirror she worried if this was just the right look. Simple jeans, and one of her favorite anime t-shirts that was a burgundy color displaying _Stun Gun Milly_ from _Trigun_ on the front of it.   
_Not exactly sexy,_ she thought as she flipped her hair of her shoulder. _ Possibly **that** is the exact reason that I am dressed plainly, _ She ran over the possibilities in her head while pulling her hair back in a pony tail. She ignored the lose strands she had failed to gather when the door bell rang.   
She ran down the stairs (perfectly balanced this time) while finishing tying up her hair. She finished before she came to a halt in front of the door. When she opened she was greeted with a pleasant sight. Inuyasha was leaning against her wall waiting for some sort of response from ringing to door bell.   
His pouty look didn't seem to take away anything from his look. It defined sexy, white silk shirt, unbuttoned just a little to show some of his (what appeared to be perfect) chest, while outlining the rest of the covered upper body perfectly. The pants he wore were black leather, a little tight fitting, but never the less sexy, followed by black boots, that threw in the finishing touch to his outfit. Any other man that had even tried to wear that would have been called gay, but Inuyasha pulled it off perfectly while leaving no doubt in one's mind of his sexuality.   
Seeing her he seemed a little disappointed that she hadn't taken his advice in wearing a sexy outfit. Not that she looked bad, the t-shirt had to be a size small, it clung nicely to her upper body leaving perfect folds in all the right places (particularly around her breasts). Her pants weren't tight, but they weren't baggy, the right mix of both. It gave him the thought that her legs were most likely perfectly shapen (along with the rest of her body).  
He walked right past her and into her house. She huffed angrily at his nerve of not even being invited in and slammed the door.   
She turned around to chew him out for his atrocious lack of manners only to be pinned against the door with Inuyasha in front of her, arms on either side of her body. He leaned his face down close to hers stopping 1 inch from her lips. His eyes darted downward to them ready to taste them, take away her first kiss, but decided finally that this wasn't the proper time.  
Kagome was paralyzed under him, what a wonderful smell he let off. She wanted to burry her face into his neck and breath in her scent until she became dizzy with him.  
His eyes darted to her lips again,   
"Do you want to get started?" he asked in a low voice.   
"Ha-ai…" she mumbled.   
He pulled away from her and looked around the house.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the small female brushed past him her scent becoming more noticeable to him. It was intoxicating.   
"In here," she said turning around to face him.   
He followed her arm down to her hands and its fingers which indicated to a room on the left. As he entered he was bombarded with the warmth of the sun. It filtered through the windows and cast a glare on the dark hardwood floor. The floor let off a pleasant glow from the sunlight. His eyes wandered over to a colorful rug on the floor where Kagome was taking a seat. She looked up at him, her look wasn't a smile, it wasn't a frown, in fact her wasn't sure exactly what sort of look she was giving off. But then again it really didn't matter, she was taking his breath away.   
"Inuyasha," she whispered.   
He snapped away from his thoughts of her and joined her on the rug. This wasn't the time to be thinking about her and how she could possibly be beautiful. This was time to take the bet into his own hands. It was time to begin his game.   
Kagome was flipping through the book trying to find the page she had been on earlier. The book was different from the one at her previous school and everything was out of order and out of chapter. When she found it she was about to tell him in a proud voice that she had, but Inuyasha's hand covered the book.   
Kagome looked up very confused, what did he want?   
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? I can't read the page if you do that!"   
Her eyes widened and she began to blush furiously as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face upward. She was frozen, and he was able to do whatever he wanted, it seemed clear to her what he wanted when his face moved closer to her own. Amazingly to her, she didn't feel like struggling. Her eyes fell shut when she could feel his breath on her face.   
_Kikyo,_ he thought, but he knew as he looked at her gentle face, and beautiful lips that this girl wasn't Kikyo, she was nothing like he. His eyes shut as well, and he forgot the bet.   
His lips meet her own and a shock ran through both of their bodies. Kagome lost all feeling in her body except the pleasant warmth that was all over her body. Sango's prediction was nothing like this.   
The hand that Inuyasha had been resting on the book grabbed the back of her head, intent on not having her move away.   
In the back ground there was a loud shutting of a door, followed by small footsteps.   
"KAGOME!! I AM HOME!"  
The two moved apart quickly and Kagome buried her face in the book and Inuyasha growled quietly at being interrupted. He quickly remembered the bet and who ever had just entered the house had just ruined the progress that he had been making.   
The face of the interrupter poked around the doorway and looked at Kagome and then his eyes fell on Inuyasha.  
"Onne-chan, your face is very red," he said.   
Kagome buried her face as deeply into the book as she could. Nothing ever got by the watchful eye of Sota Higurashi.   
"No reason Sota," she breathed in deeply and thought of something completely neutral, and then looked up at her brother.   
"What kind of friend is this?" Sota asked examining Inuyasha.   
"Sota, go away," she almost pleaded to him.  
Sota wasn't about to go away the moment his eyes fell on the ears of Inuyasha. He moved in the study, eyes wide. This part of town that they had moved into was host of some of the strangest people with tails and ears. He wanted to touch them to make sure they were real.   
"Sota Higurashi!!" Kagome exclaimed very annoyed, "Get out of here now!"   
Sota stopped right where he was and glanced at his sister.   
"Fine then Onne-chan," he said.   
The smallest Higurashi smirked at his older sister.   
"You will have to excuse me then when I find out the reason you were blushing so much and then tell it to O-kasan."   
"GET OUT!" she yelled making the other two male's ears ring. Sota ran out of the room at that instant. Kagome was sure that he would never try to find out why she had been blushing after yelling at him in such a way.   
"Let me explain this to you this time?" she asked very quietly as she looked up at Inuyasha again.   
He nodded a sort of smile/smirk playing with his lips. An hour and a half latter the Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the sunny room for Kagome to show Inuyasha out of the house.  
"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.  
Kagome shook her head and told him that she couldn't tomorrow.   
"How about same time next week?" she asked him.   
Disappointment filled him inside, but he agreed. He lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently, he then leaned down and brushed a light kiss against her lips. Then pulled away and walked from the house. Kagome stabled herself on the wall. She sighed satisfied, the kiss earlier was everything she had imagined her first kiss to be.   
  
_I LOVE SOTA-KUN!! I am his number 1 fan girl!! I swear!! Isn't the like the cutest thing you have ever seen!?   
So did you guys like it, reading over it again some of the paragraphs seem not to fill out quite the way I wanted them to, but I don't have the time to go over it again, and it gets the point across pretty well, so I will just have to go with that. @.@ Gomen  
Oh well, plesae review!!   
**xMarinx**_


End file.
